I'm Here
by Kristy101xD
Summary: She's so beautiful, too beautiful for Superboy.  I saw this happening, but I always told myself that I was over thinking.  I know she likes Superboy more than anyone  more than me , but I knew the day would come were he would hurt her.


She's so beautiful, too beautiful for Superboy. I saw this happening, but I always told myself that I was over thinking. I know she likes Superboy more than anyone (more than me), but I knew the day would come were he would hurt her. We were in battle and Superboy went crazy like usual. He didn't mean to, but he ended up causing destruction everywhere around him. M'gann tried to stop him, but…well, that's where M'gann got hurt. I never thought he would hurt her physically (I thought mentally), but he did.

He was punching the villain repeatedly after said villain finished insulting him. I don't blame Superboy for being pissed considering the man kept going on about the differences between Superman and Superboy, but he didn't get a hold of his anger. After Superboy pretty much destroyed the evil doer without any help, he didn't stop his attack, he kept going. M'gann, being the caring girl she was, flew towards Superboy and tried to hold his arm to somehow stop his punching. Instead of calming down, Superboy became even more enraged. He elbowed M'gann with his super strength and she went flying. I caught her before she came in contact with the ground. She was coughing, her eyes fluttering closed as she grumbled in pain.

"M'gann?" I asked, concerned. Her eyes closed fully as a gently placed the alien girl on the ground. I got out one of my many arrows and aimed it at Superboy. The arrow hit its target, but it wasn't your normal arrow. It shot out a net instead. I didn't really see a point in hurting Superboy when I knew it would just make him more furious. He struggled in the net, but gave up after Aqualad came over and talked to him. I practically ran back to M'gann who was still lightly coughing, but now at least her eyes were wide open.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," I greeted. Tears were filling her eyes. Shit.

"Hey, he's a jerk anyways. You deserve a lot better."

M'gann let out a low whimper as she answered with "I know that, but I'll never find anybody. I thought he liked me. We…almost kissed. He sometimes asked sweet towards me. I know he can be kind."

I got annoyed at her words, but I hide my feelings.

"He almost kissed you, but he didn't. Also, he's more angry with you than kind. I know he's a good guy, but not a good boyfriend."

M'gann was quit for a minute. All you could hear was the wind blowing, M'gann sniffing occasionally, and our teammates talking in the distance (taking care of the bad guy).

"…Thank you, Artemis," She finally spoke, looking up with me with full eyes.

"No problem." I said, feeling a little awkward. I never was this nice to anybody. M'gann was an exemption. I smiled back at her, though. She got up, holding her stomach that I'm sure still hurt. I walked closer to her just in case she fell again. I wanted to let her know I'd be there for her. Not just for when she was hurt, but whenever she needed me. I was dying to tell her or anybody that my heart races when I'm close to her. I don't have the balls to tell her it, though.

M'gann's face started to blush. Well, that's weird. I was about to ask her if she was okay, but before I could she pressed her lips to mine. Her lips were soft and I could taste her lipstick. I closed my eyes, falling into the kiss. She pulled back and I found myself wanting her to kiss me again.

"My heart races, too. Maybe you can be the person who for me?" She said, a blush still on her face.

"Huh?" I let out, still taken back by the kiss. Jeez, I'm really losing focus. Green Arrow would kill me if he saw me right now.

"Don't be mad, but I read your mind. I didn't mean to! It just happened." M'gann spoke nervously.

At first I was somewhat mad that she read my thoughts. I was the type who liked having their thoughts kept to themselves. Then I thought about it.

"You didn't read deeper than my current thoughts?" I asked.

"No! I wouldn't do that." M'gann said automatically.

I let out a sigh. "Alright, than I forgive you. I want to be the one to tell you about myself. What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" I smirked as her mouth opened slightly,

"G..girlfriend?" M'gann questioned, not believing Artemis actually would think of her in that way.

"What, are you trying to tell me you kissed me and now you plan to forget it happened?" I held back a laugh as her head rapidly moved in a 'no' motion.

"Don't worry, I'll treat your way better than Superboy ever would," I assured. M'gann musically giggled and I found myself truly happy


End file.
